The Scarecrow and The Artist
by Polaris Nocturnal
Summary: April-May, an art student who has the luck of wrong place, wrong time. And her luck is the same when she runs into A Prince Of Puzzles, The Master Of Fear, and The King of Madness. But what happens when she attracts unwanted attention from a certain Dr
1. Chapter 1

"Way to go April!" April silently screamed at herself as she ran down Gothem's streets.

"Lose track of time! Leave school late! Lose the car! Forget keys at home!" She screamed this, making several homeless people look at her funny.

"Alice, is going to kill you." She muttered.

Twenty-seven year old April-May Wesson was defiantly having a bad day. Nothing seemed to be going her way, her roommate Alice Pleasant defiantly wasn't going to be happy. They were both art students at the collage, April a sculptor and Alice a painter; they both had found each other through the dorms when they got tired of their roommates.

Despite not knowing each other for very long, they had become almost like sisters and like every sister, there were moments where they secretly planned on killing the other.

Digging around in her backpack as she ran, April desperately hoped that she had enough change to make a phone call. She found her money and skidded to stop at a phone booth. She dialled and hoped that Alice would pick up.

April was greeted with loud blaring music and a "hello?"

"Alice!"

And then there was a groan. "April. Where are you?"

"I'm almost home!"

"Well, hurry up. I'm not waiting for you, and then you'll have to wait in the lobby till I'm off work. I can't afford to be late again."

"I know. I'm sorry, it's just…I lost my car."

There was silence on the other end before. "again? Seriously? And you're walking home in the rain?"  
>"Running actually." April said looking up at the black sky.<p>

"Take a short cut."

"I don't know the short cuts; remember I moved here only a few months ago."

"You on Barne Street?"

April looked around, spotting a sign. "yeah."

"Walk forward, run into the alley sections. Left, left, right, left, right. Come out onto the street, left, left, straight then go right. You got that?"

April was quiet for minuet, before. "Got it."

"You should be here right as I'm leaving the door, if you run!"

"Right." April slammed the phone down and started to sprint.

"Alley way." She muttered. "Left, left, right." She muttered each turn, her excellent memory replaying the conversation. She ran out of the alley and as she went to cross the street she tripped. She squealed as she landed in a pothole full of water, and all sense of direction flew from her mind. Water bled through her already soaked jacket and jeans and she jumped from the ground trying to shake the water out of her hair.

She looked around, realizing that she was on a street she didn't know. What was it that Alice said? "Left, right…no…right then…no…"

She shook her head. April had the gift of a wonderful memory, but if something distracting got in the way – say falling in a puddle and scraping both knees and an elbow for instance- she would be completely clueless.

She turned and face several alleys and she swore. Turning back to the direction, she was sure she needed to head in, she started walking.

She kept going, and it almost seemed like the already black sky was getting even darker. She shivered as rain started to pelt down harder, a roll of thunder sounded over head, and she realized that her day, could not get any worse.

Walking down the street, she noticed that now there were absolutely no people. She blinked. Was this where Alice wanted her to go?

April started walking a little faster. The city, no longer filled with the beautiful sky scrapers, now old, rotting buildings, trash littering the street, and not even homeless people in sight.

She kept walking, sure that she now was heading in the wrong direction. She headed down an alley way and froze. It sounded like somebody was behind her. She turned, nothing.

She started walking faster until she was almost running. There was a loud crash and she screamed and pelted out of the alley and back into the street. Thoroughly lost.

She stopped, and brushed away the tears that started to come out of her eyes.

"Don't be stupid. You're an adult! No reason to cry like a child. Just go find some building that isn't falling apart, knock on a door and ask directions." She scolded herself and started walking again.

A few moments later, she could swear she heard the sound of _voices_. She paused and listened harder. Yes, there were defiantly voices. Why there were just coming from beyond that building!

"Hello?" She called. As she followed the sound. "Is anybody there?" She turned the corner. "Maybe you could help me?" She walked into the doorway of the building. The voices were defiantly louder. She entered the falling building and walked straight into three men.

One tall wearing green, the other unhealthily thin, wearing a frightening costume and the other, shorter with a large hat. An instant and she recognized them. She opened her mouth and went to take a step back before green gas filled her vision. She coughed, then the last thing she remembered was pure terror.


	2. Chapter 2

The three men looked down at the flailing and screaming girl that the Scarecrow had just fear gassed.

Jonathan Crane looked back at his colleagues. The Riddler and The MadHatter stood behind him. Edward Nygma watched as the girl starred at nothing, green eyes filled with unseen terror. He gave a small disturbed shudder.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Jervis Tetch commented.

He looked from the girl to Jon. "What do we do with her?"

"Leave her." Edward said, grabbing Jon's upper arm. "The screaming will attract someone."

Jon shook out of Edward's grip. "No. It's only a mild dosage. It'll ware off within an hour or so. She could go the police" He looked back at the girl. "We'll kill her." He held out his hand. "Tetch, hand me your pistol."

Jervis went for the gun, but Edward stopped him. "No, that'll leave a bullet. They would track the bullet to the gun, and that's all the information The Bat needs before he'll be on our tail."

"We could always try strangulation." Jervis said, already kneeling next to her, reaching out.

Edward shook his head. "Would leave marks. Once again, The Bat doesn't need a lot of information and he'll be on our tails. We can't leave anything."

"Meaning, we can't kill her." Jervis said.

"So we take her with us." Jon said. "Eddie, hand me your tie."

Edward obliged. Jon bunched up the tie before stuffing it into the girl's mouth.

"That is disgusting." Edward claimed as he grabbed the girl's ankles and fought not to drop the failing limbs as Jervis grabbed her under arms.

They carried the her as Jon kept a look out while trying to find the right building.

A few moments later. "Here it is." He motioned to a large apartment building.

"You sure this is the right one?"

Jon looked at Eddie and he became quiet.

They carried the girl through the building until the arrived at the one they were using as a hideaway. Jon unlocked the door and ushered them in.

They placed the girl on the floor. She was no longer flailing, but more of twitching and whimpering. Jon pulled the tie out of her mouth and handed it back to Edward, who tossed it over his shoulder.

"Now what?"

"We lock her up in the lab." Edward said.

"What? Absolutely not!" Jon outraged.

"It makes sense." Jervis added. "Your room is the only one with a lock in this place."

Jon glowered but unlocked the door to his lab. They sat her in a chair, noticing for the first time that she carried a backpack.

"Let's see what we can find about this one shall we?" Jon asked, sliding the backpack off. "Someone tie her up for when she wakes up." He called, opening the pack.

He pulled out several sharp sculpting tools, some paint jars, a few thin brushes, a box of pencils, a baggy of what might have been modeling clay, a sketch pad…and- "here we go"

A wallet.

He opened the wallet to find several credit cards, which Edward grabbed. A few pictures of what might have been family, save for the one with her and a girl with short purple and blond hair, standing arm in arm smiling in front of one of Gothem's more nice apartments.

He flipped to the id case, finding several identification cards.

"Her name is April-May Wesson. Twenty-seven years old."

"What kind of name is April-May?" Edward asked sceptically.

"I like it." Jervis defended. "It sounds nice."

"She is an Art student at the collage, drives what seems to be a yellow car, and only been living in Gotham for a few months."

"An art student? That explains all of this." Jervis said picking up what looked like a scalpel.

"We'll find out more information once she wake up." Jon said, standing. "In the mean time, we need to talk about something." He got up and went to leave the lab. "Eddie, on the way out, lock the door behind you."

_**Thank you to my first two reviewers!**_


	3. Chapter 3

April groaned and opened her eyes.

Her head hurt so much that her vision was blurry. She lowered her head, the action slow and heavy as if she was moving through water

She went to move her arms to cradle her head, but something restrained her.

She blinked, bringing the room into focus. She sat facing a wall, so she craned her neck to take a look around.

The room was small and cluttered. An unmade bed sat in one of the corners of the room, while the rest of the walls were lined with desks. Some desks were bare, others stacked with paper, and others filled with lab equipment. Beakers, vials, burners containers, some with powders and chemicals, while one or two had a label stating compressed gas.

A chalkboard took up one wall and the rest had paper thumb tacked to it. Both covered in equations, diagrams, notes and scribbles that made no sense to April.

She was sitting at one of the bare desks, tied down with a rope over her arms and torso. She started panicking when she remembered the three men.

The rope felt unnaturally tight, and it was getting tighter. She squirmed. "Help me!" She screamed. She wiggled her shoulders. "SOMEBODY UNTIE ME!" The rope was squeezing the air from her lungs. "I'm claustrophobic! Somebody help me!" She failed about and succeed in tipping the chair over.

Remembering a trick her brother had shown her when she was little, she pressed her arms close to her body and braced the heels of her hands on the seat of the chair. She breathed the air out of her lungs, deflating her chest, and pushed. She slipped out of the rope slightly. A small burst of hope filled her. She did it again and again until the rope got to her stomach, where she sucked in and was able to slip out her arms. She untied herself, rolled off the chair and stood. She could feel scratches on her back from dragging along the chair.

She pulled up the back of her long blue shirt and inspected the damage. She was shocked to find a large bruise on her back, as if someone had dropped her.

She lowered the shirt and scanned the room. Spotting the door she made a beeline for it and shrieked when finding out it was locked.

She pounded on the door. "Hey! LET ME OUT!" She kicked it. "I WANNA GO HOME! Let me go!" She wailed. She placed her ear against the door and listened. Nothing.

She screamed half in anger and half in fear. She stormed away from the door, brushing tears away as she did. She walked over to some of the chemistry. Perhaps one of the chemicals was an acid and she could burn away the lock. She picked up a vile and swished the contents around.

"Which one?" She asked. "Damn. I'm an artist, not a chemist." She muttered, moving to place the vile back. Her hand slipped and instead of placing it back in the holder, she bumped into it and knocked it off the table. She gasped as the mixed chemicals on the floor produced a vapour.

She backed away and bumped into another table. She twirled around, but wasn't fast enough to catch the fallen papers. She went to pick them up, but her eyes froze on the object sitting on the table. She blinked, unable to believe what she was seeing was real. A phone. She picked up the head piece and dialled the first number that came to mind.

"Hello?"

"Alice!" April sobbed happily.

"OH MY GOD! APRIL! Where are you?" I decided to wait for you, but it's like hours later now and…" April could hear Alice trying to collect herself as she herself was starting to breakdown.

"April. Where are you?"

"I don't know!" April admitted loudly. "I don't remember anything, just…" She paused. "Darkness, and nothing…I don't remember being brought here." She sobbed. "Oh Alice! I've been kidnapped!"

There was silence on the phone before. "Kidnapped by who?"

There was a slamming of a door outside, April shrieked. "Alice! Oh God Alice! They're back!" There was a pause and then a scramble to the door. "HELP ME!"

"APRIL! WHERE ARE Y-" Alice's voice was cut off as two hands gripped her shoulders and wretched her away.

The Scarecrow, picked up the receiver and growled into the mouth piece. "April can't come to the phone right now. Leave a message after the scream."

The Riddler who was holding her, poked her hard on the back at her bruise, she shrieked in pain and the Scarecrow obviously satisfied, ripped the phone cord from the wall. He threw it into a corner of the room.

"LET ME GO!" April screamed.

The Riddler gave her smirk before roughly pushing her away, and she tumbled down the floor.

She scrambled away, to the wall, curling in on herself as if she could hide from the three villains. But Scarecrow grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her face close to his.

"Who did you call?"

"No one! No one!" She shrieked, still trying to back away.

"Who did you call? I will not ask again!" He growled holding up his wrist so she could clearly see the gas bracelet.

"Alice! I called my roommate Alice!"

"What did you tell her?"

"Nothing! I don't know anything! I couldn't tell her anything!"

With her heart beating so loud, she figured that even they could hear it.

He grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. "Tie her back up! Tighter this time!" He said, throwing her to The Hatter.

"No!" She squirmed and had actually broken out of his grip. "Don't tie me up! Please! I'm claustrophobic!" She was breathing hard, it felt like her chest was about to explode. She wasn't sure why she had screamed that, but it seemed to make them pause for a moment. But only a moment for both the Riddler and the Hater grabbed her and she couldn't escape the efforts of both of them.

"LET ME GO!" She wailed. They didn't listen and she watched as the Scarecrow inspected the chemistry for a few seconds before selecting a vial with a clear liquid inside of it.

"Restrain her." He ordered.

She shrieked again as both men each grabbed one of her shoulders and stretched her arms out and hooked one of their legs into hers, holding her spread eagle. She could only squirm slightly since all her limbs were extended. She watched as the Scarecrow shook the vial slightly and held it up to her face.

If they were expecting her to drink it, they had another thing coming as she locked her jaw. But he grabbed her by the back of the hair and forced her head forward, he held the vial up to her face and waited as she pressed her lips together.

She wasn't sure what the substance was, but it's scent made her want to roll her eyes back and relax.

With a shock, she realized that, that was what it was for. They didn't want her to drink it! They wanted her to inhale the fumes!

She tried struggling but her movements were weak. Instead she sagged and it was only the villains holding her up. Her breathing slowed and her eyes closed.

She wasn't asleep, but she could feel her body shutting down.

"what was that?" She heard Hatter ask.

"A sedative."

She felt herself being lowered to the floor, almost gently, "She was having a strong panic attack. The end result, if I hadn't given it to her, would have been a heart attack. Her heart would have stopped completely and then we'd have a corpse on out hands."

"I see."

"For now, she's going to lay there, until she finishes falling asleep. She won't be able to move, nerves and limbs have been completely shut down."

Testing the theory, she tried moving her hand. It might have given a little twitch, she wasn't sure.

"We only have a small amount of that stuff. We can't keep drugging her." Riddler stated.

"I still think we should kill her…"

"I think, now is good time, to use that item I recently acquired. The one I was telling you about?" Hatter said. There was the sound of someone walking away, a loud crash far off, and then him walking back.

"Here they are!" He said, almost proudly. There was a faint clicking noise, like metal against metal.

"These will do."

"I never figured we'd actually use those."

April felt him brush against her side, as she guessed he kneeled down next to her. He grabbed her leg and she felt something cold close around her ankle. As he lowered her leg, spiders of sleep crawled into her mind. She tried to fight it off, but the men's voices slowly ebbed away. The last thing she heard before falling into darkness was

"I'll watch over her."


	4. Chapter 4

_**This chapter I admit is a little bit all over the place, I tried to keep them in character, I always figured that Jervis would be a gentlemen, no matter the situation, and as you can see, things are a little awkward, most of the time, the people who they kidnap, don't have mental break downs, resulting of the fear gas and stress, good combination, and now I'm just making up excuses for a bad chapter, but the next one I promise will be better**_

_**So, I never got to thank all my reviewers, sorry about that**_

_**To: **_shisumi12

_**They are my favourite!**_

_**To:**_ Firespin98

_**Thank you! Here's another update**_

_**And to: **_hero stuff rulez

_**It doesn't normally happen, but in the cartoon the Riddler almost made Gordon have a heart attack and in the Arkham City game, go onto Scarecrow's boat, the man tied up in the chair has a heart attack due to the fear gas. So, I just kinda threw that in there…**_

_**Anyways…**_

April opened her eyes, feeling her sinus throbbing. She blinked, wooden panels blocked her view, and she realized that she was sitting with her head on a desk.

Being calmer with out the constricting ropes, she sat up. She moved her neck, her shoulders, extended her and bent her abdomen, seeing no damage.

Then she remembered the cold around her ankle. She looked at her foot and her eyes widened at the sight of an iron shackle around her ankle.

She blinked. _They had chained her to the table leg_. "They chained me…to the table..?" she whispered to herself. She slammed her head down on the desk's hard surface. "I'm chained to a table. I'm kidnapped, chained to a desk, locked in a room, kidnapped." She repeated. "I've been kidnapped, kidnapped by three men…men, INSANE men!"

"Wrong!" A voice said behind her. She whirled around to see who had spoken.

The Riddler sitting crossed legged on the bed, his hands steepled over his cane and his head resting on them. "Insanity, is a mental disability, or disease. I suffer from neither."

April froze, she hadn't even realized her was there. "I…I'm sorr-"

"No, no you're not." He cut her off.

She closed her mouth. She looked around before flicking her eyes back to him. "What am I doing here?"

He straightened up and crossed his arms. "And here I was actually hoping you were smart." He picked a piece of lint off his jacket. "I thought it was rather obvious. You've been kidnapped, so you can't go to the police, possibly to become a hostage, or a distraction."

"I'm not that stupid." She snapped. "I got that much."

"Then what do you need to know?"

"Why haven't you killed me?"

He looked at her. "We need to keep you alive, you would hold no value if you were dead." He shrugged. "Besides the only person who actually wants to kill you is Jon."

April's eyes widened.

"But he won't. I like things neat. He likes thing slightly chaotic, but still with a little bit of order. Jervis also doesn't see any reason to kill you, and all things considered, he has a certain neatness about him to. We want to keep this neat."

She wasn't sure if the words were reassuring or not, so she remained quiet. It was quiet, before "how 'bout a riddle?"

"I'm not very good." She said quietly.

"Then I'll start you off with an easy one." He smirked.

"I have no body, arms or leg, But I have hands. I have no neck or head, but I have a face. I have no mouth, and yet I tell you something that's important. What am I?"

He gestured towards her to answer.

April frowned and repeated the riddle. "What's the important thing?"

The Riddler looked at her. "No hints. Come on, this one is easy."

The room fell into silence.

"I don't know."

He Riddler scowled. "You can't answer it? And you claim to be _intelligent_."

She hung her head in shame.

"Your turn." He added.

She blinked. "what do you mean?"

"You ask me a riddle."

Her eyes widened. "I don't know any riddles."

He leaned forward. "Surely you know one…"

She thought for a moment. "Ummm…uh…oh! A cowboy rides into town on Friday, he stays three days and yet he leaves on Friday."

"Oh _please!_" Riddler said throwing his head back. That's easier then the one I gave you." He smirked. "He rode in on a horse and left on the same horse, the horse's name is Friday."

"This is stupid." April muttered.

He looked at her, the smirk quickly disappeared. "What's stupid?"

"Your riddle obsessions! Of all the things to-" She cut herself off, seeing the man seething before her. The grip on his cane was like a vice. He stood up and took a step towards her.

April let out a shriek and curled into a little ball, expecting a blow.

"How dare you" he stopped as the door opened. They both turned to see the Mad hatter enter the room. He took a look at the scene. "Oh good, she's awake. Excellent. Your work is done Eddie, it's my turn to take watch."

The Riddler gave a growl and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

The Hatter watched, before taking his own seat. Instead of taking the Riddler's spot on the bed, he grabbed a chair from another desk and placed it in the middle of the room.

Tired of craning her neck, April picked up her chair and turned it, so that she faced The Hatter.

He looked at her. "And, what, might I ask, got Eddie so rallied?"

April hung her head. "I insulted him and his riddles."

The Hatter waved a dismissive hand. "He'll get over it. You aren't the first and you defiantly aren't the last."

The room fell into silence and The Hatter opened a book that he had brought with him. A few moments later, April felt she had to ask, praying she would get the answers she was looking for.

"Umm…Mr MadHatter, sir?"

He looked up. "Jervis Tetch, call me Jervis.

April blinked in surprise. "Um, ok. Jervis…why am I chained to a table?"

"So you can't leave and tell on us."

"Why don't you just lock the door then?"

"This is Jon's lab. He's constantly in and out. The man has a high patience level, but not even he wants to constantly lock and unlock doors"

April thought for a moment. "Jon. Jonathan Crane? The Scarecrow? You locked me to a table in the lab of the man who wants to kill me!" She cried.

Jervis simply shrugged. April thought for another moment.

"Why are you here then? I heard you mention it was your turn…what does that mean?" She asked worriedly.

"For the moment, I am to keep an eye on you. After knocking over his mixtures and ruining his work, he has decided that he doesn't trust you alone in his lab.

As you can imagine, he wasn't the happiest man in the world."

April hung her head. "Great. Today just isn't my day."

"Everybody has bad days." Jervis said quietly.

"Yeah." A tear escaped her eye. She tried to wipe it away quickly, but Jervis still saw it. He sat there uncomfortable for a moment, trying to decide what to do with a crying person, before he leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched.

"There's no need for that." He scolded but handed her a tissue. "And there is no need for tears either."

She took the tissue and wiped her eyes. The room fell into an awkward silence and Jervis leaned back in his chair and opened his book again.

April fidgeted in her chair. What was she supposed to do? What did people who were kidnapped do? She decided on that if she was doing something wrong, someone would eventually let her know. She wiped her eyes again.

Something suddenly occurred to her. "Umm…Jervis?"

"Hmmm?"

"I…" She paused embarrassed. "I…uh. I need to go to the bathroom…"She said quietly.

Jervis's eyes slowly moved from the book to her face. He blinked. "Could you hold it?"

She turned red and looked down.

He closed his eyes. Muttering something about not thinking this completely through. "Alright…"

He stood up taking a small key from his pocket, and unlocked the shackle.

With a death grip on her arm, he opened the door. She took a quick look around.

Wherever thy were hiding, it looked to be a small apartment. All the furniture, mainly being a couch, a chair and a table, looking like they had just been picked up from the dump and hosed off. The only thing that looked semi new, was the small tv, which she guessed was stolen.

The Riddler and the Scarecrow stood in the doorway of what she guessed led into a kitchen, watching as Jervis led her to the washroom.

He at least allowed her privacy as he closed the door, even if she could hear him leaning against it. She quickly did what needed to be done then she looked around the small room, wondering if there was any means of escaping.

There were no windows in the bathroom or lab, there were a few in the living room, but she had gotten a glance out of them and realized that they were much to high for her to jump out.

They would probably lock the door to leave, and even if they didn't, she would still have to get past them.

She thought up scenario after scenario, each one ending with her getting fear gassed. And even if she did get out of the apartment, she didn't know her way around. There were three of them. After playing cat and mouse in the building, there would be two of them waiting for her outside. And there was the ankle shackle.

She sat on edge of the old, disgusting tub and put her head in her hands.

Escape was impossible, she was at the mercy of three lunatics, who had the power to do what they pleased with her.

She shuddered. She looked around the dingy bathroom, the cracked tiles, the light bulb flickered as it painted the room a sickly yellow.

A spider crawled her hand, she shrieked and flicked her wrist. The thing fell to the floor, and she watched as it flailed it's legs, trying to right itself.

Would it crawl back over her when it succeeded? Would it bite her? Kill her with deadly poison? She hated spiders, she was _scared_ of them.

Her eye twitched. She didn't like being scared; she was getting sick of it. The crunch as she squished it; rang in her ears. And then she screamed.

She screamed in anger, fear and stress. A long stream of swears following before she collapsed sobbing to the floor.

She had only sobbed like this once before –when her boyfriend had started hitting her- gut retching sobs, she didn't care if they could hear her, in the back of her mind she hoped that they did, and that they felt some ounce of humanity in their black hearts to feel bad.

She quieted down, save for a few sobs, she could hear _them_.

"Is she _killing _herself?"

"Everything alright?"

"What is she doing in there?"

"She simply said she needed to go to the bathroom…"

"Sounds like someone's murdering her."

There was a pause as someone knocked on the door. "Miss Wesson?" Jervis asked. "Everything alright?"

The door handle turned and the Riddler poked his head in.

April was sure she looked pathetic, curled up on floor, make-up running down her face and her sobbing.

He looked at her uncomfortably. "Why, are you on the floor?"

"I saw a spider." She whispered.

His eyes widened and he slowly backed out of the room. "She's lost it." He muttered.

Jervis walked in and bent down to her level. "Miss Wesson?"

She looked at him and sniffed. "Miss Wesson, I assure you, there is no need to have a break down." He spoke as if talking to a child, and even in her current state. She was able to look at him sceptically.

He looked at her for a moment. "I guarantee it."

She allowed him to grab her arm and lift her to her feet. He walked her past the others and back into the lab. She sat back down and he reapplied the shackle.

Her head hurt, and she felt tired. Jervis flashed her a look of brief sympathy before leaving.

She turned the chair back around to face the table. She put her head down.

A few moments later there was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor. She looked up and was greeted by The Scarecrow. She gasped.

"You're not about to start crying again are you?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Good." He turned and sat in the chair that Jervis had sat in, now back at one of the desks.

She turned back to her own desk, listening to the professor tinker with something.

She wondered what she was supposed to do now. She looked around, picking up one of the pieces of paper. She looked it over, making sure there was nothing on it before grabbing one of the many discarded pencils and started doing what she knew.

She started to sketch.


	5. Chapter 5

AylaAbbs **Thanks! Keep Reading and you'll find out!**

Firespin98 **thank you very much!**

Nevermore **thank you! I felt like she needed something to finally break her**

YJ-Lover **Alright!**

hero stuff rulez **It kinda is, isn't it?**

HarleyQuinn12 **hahaha! Really? I've always wanted to meet Jon. I would give him a hug if I could. But if I had to pick, I would pick to meet Eddie. Mm, I love me some riddler O.o**

DarknessinShadows **well heres an update for you!**

Jonathan turned around in his seat to take a look at their captive. She was laying with her head on the desk, pencil falling out of her hand, and snoring slightly.

He sighed and pulled his mask off, and ran his fingers through his hair. It was about time she stopped crying, they didn't kidnap people, Jervis and Eddie had only kidnapped people before, Jervis had kidnapped Alice and Eddie had kidnapped Mockridge, but neither of their victims had cried or had a mental breakdown.

Jon had put up with many breakdowns, but he was always gone before they recovered. This April girl had them out of their comfort zones. Far out of their comfort zones.

After ruining his mixtures, he had decided he disliked her, but then she had managed to insult Eddie and earn sympathy from Jervis, he decided, he didn't know what to think.

He was jarred from his thoughts as the pencil fell from her hand to the floor. He bent over to pick it up, wondering what she had been doing with it. He turned back to his work before curiosity got the better of him. He turned around and stood up.

Her head was on half the piece of paper, her light brown hair spilling over the top of the desk. He pinched the paper between his thin finger and thumb and gave a light tug. Slowly, he worked the paper out from under her head and held it up.

Sketchings. They weren't amazing in anyway, but they were far better then what he could ever do.

He looked over them, there didn't seem to be any order of what she sketched, but he recognized a few things.

Like the links in the chain leading from her ankle to the table, and Jervis's top hat. One of his beakers, with a crack in it. He recognized Eddie, and a flower. A bird, a water drop, random little things.

He inspected the page. He remembered that when he was a professor at the University, he had worked with several people who claimed to be 'artists' and that they feared nothing.

As an exercise, he told them to sketch whatever they wanted. Many had tried sketching to impress, while others, he realized, drew scenes of what scared them or interested them, whatever it was they were thinking about.

Judging from her pictures, she was thinking of freedom, and of them.

Since she didn't have an actual scene, he couldn't place her thoughts. He placed the paper back on the table and sat back down in his chair.

He sat there working for about an hour or so, before there was a shuffling behind him. He turned to see April raise her head from the desk. Her eyes were slightly blurry and she blinked.

He turned back around and pulled the mask down over his face. She made a questioning noise and looked around. She let out a groan and banged her head against the table.

"If you want to knock yourself out, we can easily fix that." Jon said as he inspected a vial.

He heard her gasp and he turned around. She was looking at him, looking terrified. It would have been very satisfying, if he had a feeling that she would have that look on her face every time she saw him.

He gripped the bottom of his mask and pulled it up to his forehead. "wipe the stupid expression off your face. I'm not going to kill you. Yet."

She closed her mouth and worked her face into an expression that wasn't showing as much terror.

He pulled the mask back down and turned back to his work. It was quiet before "why do rouges wear masks? After all, half the time, society knows who you are."

He blinked. He honestly never gave it much thought on why rouge wore masks. "I wear mine, to invoke fear into my victims!" He claimed proudly.

She raised her eyebrows. "Why a scarecrow?"

"Fear." He said. "It's all about fear."

April pursed her lips. "Why? What is it about fear that obsesses you?" She asked.

Jon looked at her, wondering if maybe she had applied for a job at Arkham once in her life. "Fear is everything. It is what controls humans and animals alike."

"Of course, fear is what makes the world go round. Fear is life." She stated.

Jon paused and looked at her. He stood up and drug his chair closer to hers and sat back down.

"What did you say?"

She blinked at the fact that he had moved closer. "I said 'fear is life." She looked at him. "I mean fear is what gives humans their limits."

"Limits and other things as such."

"Of course. Teenagers may think they're invincible, that they have no fear. But they do. Doing good in school, for fear of failing at life. Doing drugs for fear of not being cool. Having a girlfriend or boyfriend for fear of being alone."

"And it continues into adulthood. The fear if being alone, or of failing in life." He added.

"Having children and making them all things you were or in some cases weren't, so they don't be a disappointment."

"Fear the child will fail in life."

"Or that people would judge the parents."

"Getting a good paying job."

"For fear of having not enough money."

"Getting married."

"Fear of the person leaving and not coming back…"

"Fear of being alone…"He finished. He blinked; he didn't realize that during the conversation they had been leaning closer to each other, now their knees almost touching. She didn't seem to notice; instead she was looking at him intently. He sat there, frozen for a moment, before clearing his throat and leaning back.

"Well, it appears that you know a lot about fear."

"When one is as scared as I am, you learn to pick up a few facts." She muttered.

He moved his chair and turned back to his chemicals and the room fell into silence. He briefly wondered if she had fallen back asleep. Then her voice questioned softly. "What are you doing?"

He inspected a beaker. "I am working on my fear toxins."

"Is that what you sprayed me with earlier?"

He nodded as he used an eyedropper to take a few drops from a beaker for a vial.

"It makes the victim see their biggest fears. Some times they see one, some times they see many."

"huh."

It was quiet again. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. He kept trying to push it away, but it kept at him. Finally he had to.

"What did you see?" He asked her.

She was quiet. "I didn't see anything."

"That's not possible." He scoffed.

"No. I mean I was surrounded by nothing. It was black, and small, getting smaller. Like the darkness was closing in on me."

His interest peeked. "Nothing? As in a void you say?" He looked over his shoulder at her. Her head was hanging.

"Yes. It was pure darkness, nothing…but it…it was squeezing the life out of me…"

He raised an eyebrow. "The dark. Your afraid of the dark."

She looked at him, almost seeming ashamed.

"You're more then afraid of the dark, your terrified by the dark…or perhaps, something in the dark...?"

She remained silent.

He turned back to his work. He was never one to be scared of the dark, but…what was it that terrified her? What was so bad about the dark?


	6. Chapter 6

_**HI ALL! I'm so sorry, but I got grounded, then I had to plan a first year anniversary for my boyfriend and myself, then I had writers camp, but here it is! A New chapter! Pay close attention to the ending words!**_

_**Anon: Here's an update**_

_**Y : here it is**_

_**YJ-Lover I'm sorry I didn't update sooner**_

_**Hero Stuff Rulez Not wrong at all, I don't think so at least. I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, right about what?**_

_**Shisumi12 Yeah, darnit hope this makes you…angrier, they won't 'be getting anywhere' for a while, but pay close attention here**_

She sat there for what might have been an hour.

April had moved her chair behind the professor to watch what he was doing. It had been slightly scary, especially when she had first moved, he had yelled at her.

After deciding she wasn't going to do anything, he had let her watch. Most of it had been boring, but every once and a while, there would be a small reaction with the chemicals, a color change, a small vapour, once there was an explosion of bubbles.

"You're breathing down my neck again." He snapped.

April leaned back again, only to lean forward to see what he was doing.

There was a knock on the door and they both turned. The Riddler stood in the doorway. He looked at the two of them, before clearing his throat. "The news in on."

Professor Crane placed the vials back, tiding up the small space. He took the small key to unlock the shackle and stood. April watched as he unlocked the chain, nut instead of the one around her ankle, he unlocked the one around the table leg.

Both he and the Riddler grabbed onto her arms and pulled her out of the room.

They dragged her into the living room and sat her down in one of the arm chairs, closing the shackle around the leg of the chair. She sat there as The Riddler and the Professor sat on the musty couch. She turned to see The hatter in the other arm chair.

He held a tea cup in one hand, and he raised it in greeting. "Evening."

She raised a hand and wiggled her fingers. "Hi Jervis."

"You appear to be in better spirits Miss Wesson."

"I am feeling a bit better, more calm." She admitted.

"Well, screaming is a very good way to relieve stress."

"Oh don't tell her that." Riddler snapped. "That's the last thing we need."

She glanced at him before looking at the television screen. She watched Gotham News with the rouges, when the story made her pay extra attention.

With s picture of the three rouges on the screen, she listened to the news reporter. "Earlier this week Jervis Tetch, Edward Nygma and Jonathan Crane also known as The MadHatter, The Riddler and The Scarecrow escaped from Arkham Asylum. Citizens of Gotham are advised not to go out after dark, and to be cautious. If there is any suspicious activities, they are to call the police and not to investigate. The escapees are considered armed and dangerous. "

April realized the rouges were looking at her. She couldn't recognize the expression of the professor, due to his mask. But the Riddler was smirking at her, almost seeming smug. Jervis simply smiled softly.

She kept her eyes on the screen, fighting back a shudder. She lost when she realized that picture of the rouges had been replaced with a police sketching of her face.

"A twenty-seven year old Gotham citizen was abducted earlier. April-May Wesson was last seen at the Gotham College, walking home. Her roommate was able to file a missing person's report after this phone call."

They played the last half of April and Alice's phone call, Alice must have recorded it late.

"April can't come to the phone right now, leave a message after the scream." April listened to her own scream of pain and then silence. Even if she had lived it, the sound had chilled her to the bone.

"The call was untraceable-"

The Professor spoke over the T.V. "Nice work on that Eddie."

The Riddler smiled. "I knew it would work. I told you, no trace."

April looked at him. "Eddie?"

The Riddler looked at her like she was wasting his valuable time. "It's short for Edward."

"I know that! You just don't really seem like an 'Eddie".

Jervis looked over at them. "He doesn't like being called Eddie most of the time, it gets on his nerves, that's why everybody calls him that."

"I don't get why you people chose to annoy me."

"What else would we call you, after you tried to erase 'Edward Nygma' from existence? The Riddler? Every time someone wanted to talk with you? No, that would get on _our_ nerves." Jervis stated.

"So…do I call you Eddie?" April asked.

"No."

The room fell into silence as they watched the rest of the news until it was done.

"Jervis." Crane stated. Jervis stood, unlocked the shackle and began leading April back to the room. Something occurred to her suddenly.

"Wait Mr Nygma! Mr Riddler!"

Edward turned around and looked at her over his shoulder and the back of the couch.

"A clock."

The other two seemed confused, but the Prince of Puzzles simply raised his eyebrows.

"The answer, it's a clock. It has a face, a second hand, and a minuet hand, it doesn't have a mouth, but it tells time."

He faint smile ghosted his lips.

"So Mr Nygma, is it the right answer?"

He turned back to the tv. "_you_ may call me Eddie."

She allowed herself a small smile, she had gotten the answer right.

A while later, April raised her head from the desk. She had been sketching again, her head on the desk.

Professor Crane walked in, he wasn't wearing his mask, but his hat was pulled so low it almost covered his face. He placed a glass of water and a plate next to her. She looked at it.

"Bread?" She asked.

Crane glowered at her. "What?"

"All I get is bread?"

"Jervis and Eddie said we need to keep you fed."

"So, I'm getting bread?"

He scowled. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't be eating bread, you'd be dead. In an alleyway with a bullet hole between your eyes."

She glared at him. "And if I had it my way, I would be at home, and you three would be locked up in the Asylum and hooked up to a shock therapy, slowly burning brain cells."

He growled, and stalked back towards her, his hand raised as if he was going to strike her. April's glare immediately disappeared and she brought her legs up to her chest.

He froze, then lowered his hand, he growled before turning away.

"Eat it or starve, I don't care." He muttered before stalking away.

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT IT! I WANNA GO HOME!" She called after him, grabbing the bread from the plate, she wasn't sure what made her do it, but she found that when Crane had left the room, she had thrown the plate after him, it smashed against the wall. She gasped upon realizing what she had done.

He poked his head back through the door, and looked at the shattered plate on the floor. He growled before scooping it up into his hands.

Jonathan stepped out of the room, holding the broken plate in his hand, he walked into the kitchen. Jervis and Eddie stood in the doorway, watching him.

"You didn't have to throw a plate at her Jonathan." Jervis stated.

"I didn't, she threw it at me."

"Really? That doesn't seem like her."

Jonathan threw the bits into a trashcan. "Her adrenaline is obviously getting the best of her. The fight or flight mechanism in her mind it strained, she is obviously a flyer, but since there is no where to run, she's fighting. But I don't think she knows how to fight…" He muttered.

Eddie looked at the trash. "It looks like she's knows how to, to me."

"She threw it after I left the room."

Eddie pushed himself away from the counter. "You know, I don't understand why you did that."

"Did what?"  
>"You, you are the person who insisted we kill her, leave her dead in an alleyway, and walk away. And yet, now you are insisting that we keep her fed. If you want her to die so badly, why would you feed her?"<p>

Jonathan looked at him before quietly replying "She's no good to us dead."

"But you were the one who insisted on killing her. I would have expected nagging from Jervis to get you to feed her, but you went a fed her with out hassle…"

Jonathan glowered, "I don't need a dead girl in my lab." He said as he walked away.

Eddie raised an eyebrow, as the professor left the room.

_**Oh ho ho ho, what's this? Jonathan Crane was lying to April…what could this mean…?**_

_**mwahahaha**_


	7. Chapter 7

Anon – Here you go

YJ- Lover – nope, got it all planed out

Hero Stuff Rulez – ah, and yes I did have fun at writers camp, I got to read some of my novel (which is better then my fanfictions) to actual authors

AylaAbbs you may just be on to something

Jokers Gurl 123 I don't think I'm doing anybody a favour by writing this…

England 101, love the name

**Ok people, here is a warning, this is a short one, but don't worry I'll be updating again sooner then usual**

April opened her eyes, realizing she must have fallen back asleep. It was impossible to tell the time in this room, due to having no clock or windows.

She looked around to see Eddie lay on the bed snoring softly. She slipped out of the chair, the chain around her ankle allowed to stop just short of bed.

She stood on her tip toes and leaned forward. She managed to poke his shoulder. "Psst. Eddie."

He muttered something, she frowned a poked him harder. "Edward." He opened his eyes slightly. "Huh?"

Even high IQ's can be reduced but sleep she figured.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She groaned upon realization that he had fallen back asleep. She poked him again and his head rolled, his eyes fluttered.

"What did…want?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

His head rolled forward again, but his hand went to his breast pocket, he produced the key to the shackle. His hand moved slowly forward but came to a rest on his stomach.

April blinked, realizing he had fallen asleep. She but her lip, wondering if this was a risk she was willing to take.

She leaned forward and grasped the key with her thumb and forefinger. She slowly pulled. She worked it free of his hand and walked away from The Riddler.

Clutching the key, she waited for him to stir, when nothing happened she unlocked the shackle 'round her ankle.

She tiptoed to the door, knowing it would be unlocked and opened it. She poked her head out and continued down the hallway, stopping only to glance into the other rooms. One must have been Eddie's due to the perfectly neat bed covers, and near spotlessness. The other, she could see Jervis sleeping in his bed, his head in his arms and his face in the pillow, his blond hair standing up slightly in the back.

She went to take a step, but the floor let out a loud groan. She froze, blood turning cold. Jervis continued to sleep. She let out a breath she hadn't realized that she had held and continued.

She got into the living room and looked back, the hallway seemed so much longer when she was walking it. She walked forward and once again froze when she saw the pointy tip of The Scarecrow's hat poking up from the couch.

She leaned over slightly, to see if he noticed her.

He was slouched over slightly, his chest moving up and down heavily. She blinked, realizing that he must have fallen asleep while watching the tv. She allowed herself a small smile before creeping to the door.

Her hand closed around the knob, she hesitated for only a second before turning it.

It stuck.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She whispered out loud, "I'm so close!" She grabbed it with both hands and twisted again. It stuck, but then suddenly it had given way and the door opened. She stood there with her mouth open, not fully expecting it to be that easy and she realized that the door hadn't been locked, it was just sticky.

She felt a smile break out on her face, a giant smile, so big it almost hurt her face, she was going to escape! She was free! She went to take a step,

And that was when the hand grabbed her arm, thin fingers digging into flesh. She felt burlap move at her ear. "_and where do you think you're going?" _A growl.

She let out a shriek of fear and his grip tightened and he started pulling her back.

Her shrieks turned to screams of anger and of pain, she tried kicking him, but only succeeded in losing her footing and he was able to drag her easier.

His fingers digging into both arms now, white pain was flashing. She continued to scream.

Jervis simply watched from the doorway, her screams had woken Edward and he sat stunned on the bed.

The Scarecrow let her go to grab Eddie by the lapels and roughly pulled him off the bed and pushed him out of the room.

April tried to get around him, but he grabbed hold of her wrist, she swore she heard bones grind together and another scream filled the air, it soundly close to "let me go" but most of it was nothing.

He spun her around and pushed her down in the chair, she shift automatically to stand and he roughly shoved her down, using his knee to keep her from standing and closed the shackle around again.

He stood and in long strides out the door.

She lurched after him, but the chain stopped her short. "No! Don't!" He slammed the door and the over head flicked out, leaving April in pure darkness. A shriek escaped her. She lunged towards the wall, trying desperately to find a switch, but she realized it must have been on the outside of the door.

"Turn On The Light!" She was answered with silence. "Turn on the light!" She screamed.

The blood in her veins froze and she looked around, not seeing anything but black. She suddenly felt frozen and she couldn't breath, the black was closing in on her, squeezing the very life out of her. "Hey!" She screamed. "Somebody help me!" She stumbled away from the wall, tripping over something and falling to the floor. Blood rushed in her ears. "Hey!" She crawled in a direction. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Her head cracked against something and she fell to the floor. The darkness was squishing her. "Turn on the light. Please." She whimpered. _"it can't hurt you, you'll be fine…you'll be fine" _She muttered to herself, as she curled up on the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut. _"it's okay, your okay" _Her words didn't sooth, she squeezed her eyes shut, believing she would be forever in the dark.

_**I know this chapter seems random, but trust me, you need to see just how afraid of the dark she is, how I refuse to let Jon get out of character (for a little while yet) and plus, you get an interesting reaction in the next chapter…**_


	8. Chapter 8

Jonathan flicked on the light before unlocking the door. He peered in to see April curled up on the floor, in a ball. Her eyes were red, raw, and they flicked around the room. Her mouth was open slightly and she was breathing heavy.  
>Her mascara had been running down her face the past few days not, but after her sobbing last night, it had spread around her face, giving her a black mask that left trails down her cheeks and faded to grey.<br>She shivered as she looked up at him. His mask hid his face of what some might call concern. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again. He held his hand out to help her up, but she flinched away from him.  
>He couldn t have a scared witless girl, laying on the floor of his lab, he would have t move her. He bent over, gripping her arm and pulling her to her feet. They stood in silence before you bastard. She crossed her arms and looked away. You bastard. She repeated quietly. He looked at her. I wouldn t have done that, if you hadn t tried to leave. She glared at him. What do you want from me? He could see the flicker of fear in her eyes. Fear of what he had done, and what he could do He cleared his though. I wanted to apologize. Jervis was making him. He had screamed at Jonathan till his throat was raw.<br>She looked at him, a slight bewildered expression. He held something out for her and she flinched away again, only to realize, he was holding out her backpack. She blinked at him. He held it out farther. This wasn t part of Jervis plan, but it might help.  
>She looked at him before hesitantly reaching for it. And that was when he saw it. On her arm, where the sleeve pulled up, revealed a large purple bruise. Not thinking Jonathan grabbed her hand and pulled her close. April squeaked. He inspected the bruise. There were four thin lines, forming a hand shaped mark. His hand.<br>Take your shirt off. He commanded without a thought. She pulled away. What!? She fought to free her arm.  
>He ignored her and pulled her closer, he moved the neck of her shirt, exposing one shoulder, seeing more marks that he had caused. He though back, he had been keeping watch, dozing softly, hearing footsteps, and realizing something was wrong. Jervis was sleeping and Eddie s footsteps were heavier. He watched her tip toe across the room, smile at him, he remembered sneaking up behind her, grabbing her arm he hadn t realized he had gripped her that hard. April whimpering brought him back to the present, and his mind finally caught up with his actions.<br>He froze and looked down at her, she had tears in her eyes and a look of terror on her face, he could feel her hyperventilating,  
>He released her and pushed her away. I- He paused. She was turning bright red, and staring intently at the ground. What? And then the smell hit him. He had smelled it before, when he first started using his fear gas. He glanced her up and down, and saw his suspicions were correct. He had scared her so bad she had urinated herself. Well now she couldn t stay in the lab he wouldn t be able to stand the smell He sighed heavily, gripping her arm and started dragging her out of the room. Where where are we going? I am taking you to have a shower, and I am going to find something else for you to wear these clothes are disgusting, you are disgusting. I won t stand for this in my lab. April gave a small whimper, as he forced her into the bathroom, and closed the door. Leaving her there for the moment as he went off to find her something to wear.<p>In the bathroom April was staring at the floor, not quite sure what to do. He had told her to take a shower. A shower might be nice, but she wouldn t be able to hide in there for long. Might as well make the best of it. She sighed, shimmying out of her clothes, understanding what he meant when he said she was disgusting. She turned on the taps, half expecting the water to not work with how the building was. The water came out in a rush of clear and steam and she found herself laughing quietly in relief. She pulled the knob and the shower started, with a heavy groan from the pipes and she stepped under the spray. She felt the dried make up on her face start to run and she washed that off first, happy that the caked on mask was finally gone, pulling her hair out of the pony tail she ran her fingers through it, working out the knots. The warmth of the water seemed to sooth her shoulders and soon she was relaxing. If she closed her eyes, she could pretend that she was somewhere else, at home, in the shower, waiting for Alice to turn on the sink to do dishes as a sign to get out. A small smile played at her lips as she imagined herself home, at her parents farm, at her aunts house. Anywhere but here. But good things never end, and soon the water started to get cold and she was forced to either get out or freeze. Turning the water off, she opened her eyes and her fantasies were crushed by the sickly yellow room. She held back tears as she opened the door, surprised to find a towel waiting for her on the floor. She picked it up. She hadn t even hear the door open over the spray. She wrapped it around herself and realized she still didn t have any clothes. There was a knock at the door and she froze. Open the door if your decent. April looked down at herself. This was as decent as she was going to get momentarily so she opened the door, greeted by the sight of Jonathan Crane. This was perhaps the first time she had seen him without his mask or his hat. She was surprised by how tired he looked, the bags under his eyes heavy and black. Hair sticking up at odd angles, she hadn t expected it to be red. And he .he was staring right back at her, as if seeing her for the first time. He coughed and glanced anywhere but her, holding out a pile of clothes. The best we can do, you re about Jervis size. She stared at the clothes before taking them and then the door was slammed in her face.<p>

Jonathan had knocked on the door of the bathroom, holding a pair of Jervis normal clothes for her. When she opened the door, he hadn t meant to look her over. Now without the making marring her face, he could actually see her. With her hair tied back, and her wide eyes, one might have considered her to pretty. Might. He coughed, glancing at his shoes before holding the clothes out to her, telling her whose they were. When she had them safely in her hands he closed the door, moving back to the lab. He was angry that she had messed up his lab for a second time and he worked on setting back into its organized chaos that it was usually kept in. Maybe she would be more cooperative if she had something other then just his lab to destroy. He pursed his lips, thinking. Perhaps . He was writing his notes again when the bathroom door opened and April poked her head out. She was escorted back to the lab by Edward, once again chained to her chair. She faced the table and Jonathan watched her face go from despair, to surprise, to joy. My bag! She exclaimed as she reached for the bag the men had taken from her. It was sitting on her table, and she wasted no time in pulling it off and rummaging through it. She seemed quiet as she pulled her art supplies out, setting them on the table, running her hands over the small jars of paint, and the bags of clay. Jonathan reached over, snagging the scaple from her. You won t be needing that, just yet. He said placing it on his desk. Although he was glad she was quiet, he didn t want to risk getting stabbed in the back. 


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

HI GUYS POLARIS HERE.

I JUST REALIZED FOR SOME REASON, THE DOCUMENT DIDN'T PUPLISH ALL THE QUOTATION MARKS I WANTED TO PERSONALLY APOLOGIZE FOR THAT.

ALSO FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES BUT MY LIFE SORT OF WENT TO HELL BUT ITS STRAIGHTENED OUT NOW, AND I WOULD LIKE TO GET BACK TO MY WORK.

SPECIALLY CONSIDERING I HAVE SEQUELS FOR THIS I NEED TO HURRY UP AND WRITE. SO EXPECT UPDATES SOONER THEN...THE YEAR IT TOOK ME TO WRITE THAT ONE.

NEXT UPDATE I WILL TRY TO FIX THE CHAPTER 8 AND ITS LACKING QUOTATION MARKS. 


	10. Chapter 9

Jonathan left to take watch outside on the couch again and Jervis was on duty for keeping an eye on April. She remained silent for most of it, she seemed busy with the clay. He would watch her, but she was completely and utterly concentrated. He watched as slowly the form took shape, as it became a man. Using the tools she had she roughly made the face and the hair, and Jervis realized she was sculpting Edward. He recognized it right as soon as she started sculpting the mask on his face.

She was so quiet Jonathan had to make sure she wasn t sick. Even going so far as to threaten to gas her, only to be welcomed with I need more clay.

And the next morning she woke up, there was more clay, and a very quiet Jonathan. It keeps her quiet. He muttered to Jervis and Edward s questioning look. Better that, than having her breathing down my neck constantly.

AN:

Hi guys really short chapter, this is more of a tester to see if the quotation marks are coming in 


	11. QUOTATION MARKS

READ THIS NOW

quoatian marks.

Are not working.

I said this in my last authors note in chapter nine and at the end of chapter ten

But no one.

Other then Onitsu Blackfeather and Darkwold1121, seems to get that.

The story.

Is now put on hold,

until I figure out

WHY THE QUOTATION MARKS ARE NOT WORKING.

THIS MEANS REUPLOADING THE CHAPTER.

DOESN'T WORK.

AND HAS ANYONE SEEN MY FANS FROM BEFORE MY HIUTAS?


End file.
